Aubergine Dreams
by KaterMuffins
Summary: Not smut, for once. Mpreg :D As in pregnant boys. Don't like, still, don't read. Obviously not a marching band. Panic! At The Disco's Ryan Ross and his boyfriend in my mind Brendon Urie.


It all started with the morning sickness. Ryan quickly emptying his bowels into the porcelain bowl every time he woke up. He thought he was sick; Everyone agreed. But that was only logical. Ryan was a guy. Maybe if that had been different, they would have seen past was the first one to figure it out. He had been watching some discovery channel special with his boyfriend Brendon when the thought struck him. Pregnant? No. He rejected the erroneous thought immediately. That was just stupid. Ryan was, after all, a guy. He laid his head in the crook of Brendon's neck, cuddling up against him in a sad attempt to escape the sickening was also the first one to accept it. It was the morning after he had first let the idea slip into his mind. It had been haunting them ever since. Ryan's misery was sourced from two things: one, the bile was still shoving up was throat, which was raw from acid, for an encore and two, he knew he had to get a pregnancy test..Since he and Brendon were both underage, he decided it was easier to steal one. So as soon as he had finished his morning ritual, he shoved his body, stomach barely starting to show the signs, into some clothes and made his way towards the closest RiteAid. He forced himself to go quickly before he could find some other reason to keep him from passed the isle several times. He told his feet to stop, but they just wouldn't listen. There was always a delayed reaction. He kept ending up at the Doritos. Why would you put snack foods by pregnancy tests?As he passed, his eyes would sweep over the boxes; There were so many of them. Ryan's lips set determinedly and his arm reached out to grab a box; Any box; The first one he could get his hands on. His fingers curled on contact, squishing the box, and slipped it into his pocket. To make it seem normal, he grabbed a pack of gum, paid, and soon as his sneakers touched the hot pavement of the sidewalk, he took off running, not turning to see if he had been followed. He dodged past several very annoyed bikers and pedestrians, nearly being hit a few times because he decided to skip looking both Ryan didn't stop until he got home. When his apartment door had swung closed, he tugged at his belt whilst still moving towards the bathroom. Once his pants were laying dejectedly by his feet, he yanked the small white stick out of the crinkled package. With trembling hands, Ryan held it out and closed his eyes; He didn't want to see when his illogical fears were he knew it couldn't last. Sure enough, the little pink plus sign sat, spelling out his immanent doom, right in front of now?The first thought in Ryan's mind before he dropped to the ground, a sobbing, half nude mess. How would Brendon react? What would he say? Would he support Ryan? Would he call him crazy? Would he even talk to him? Would his parents disown him? Would the doctors know about things like this? Had it happened before? Should he even tell Brendon? No. If Brendon was going to be a father, he had to know. He had to. And he had to do it now. If Ryan didn't act on impulse, he wouldn't a shaky breath, he stood and left to get his cell phone. Brendon's number, which he knew by heart, was quickly dialed into the phone._RingRingRi-_"Hey baby, what's up?" Brendon chirped excitedly, unknowingly innocent."Brendon, I have to tell you something…"Brendon waited."I… I can't do it over the phone. Come to my place?""Okay," he had heard the urgency in his boyfriends voice, "I'll be right over."Ryan sighed and let the phone fall to the floor with a loud clatter. He had done the first step, but how would he even say those words?~*~*~*~Ten minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, the sound of an apartment door falling closed echoed through the minute and thirty-two seconds later, frightened breaths of preparation filled Brendon's seconds later, Ryan let the truth curse seconds later, a shocked silence laid over the couple, not even interrupted by their breathing, which seemed to have seconds later, the slam of a metal door was accompanied by one young boys dismissal minute and forty-six seconds later, an apology and an explanation were scribbled on a piece of scrap paper and left by the door, addressed to minute and ten seconds later, a loud bang filled the ears of anyone in the seconds later, there was no more Ryan.~*~*~*~Twenty minutes later, an apology text from Brendon appeared, useless, on Ryan's phone, an ending of a whispered '_I love you' _forever to fall on deaf ears.


End file.
